Manos pequeñas
by Herrera
Summary: Casi sin darse cuenta, House se ve más y más inmerso en la vida de Cuddy y Rachel. Para su sorpresa, la tarea de educar a una pequeña inteligente y encantadora le resulta algo estimulante. Rachel le tiene comiendo de su mano, lo que nadie había conseguido
1. Chapter 1

Manos pequeñas

Con el bastón en una mano y un cestillo para ir acumulando material en la otra, Gregory House se paseaba por la sección de venta de partituras musicales de la más reputada escuela de música de la ciudad de Nueva York , y de todo el país.

No, Czerny es demasiado, pensó House. Aunque no para dentro de tres o cuatro años... con lo cual echó también el cuadernillo de partituras a su cesta, los _25 estudios progresivos para manos pequeñas Op. 748_ del músico austriaco. Si han servido a los estudiantes de piano de todo el mundo a lograr una mejor técnica y mayor destreza en la digitación, además de servir de práctica para adquirir velocidad... le servirán a Rachel. Imprescindibles.

Pero de momento, lo que realmente buscaba no lo veía por ningún lado.

Preguntó a un empleado:

- "¿Tienen partituras de piano para iniciación, y para manos pequeñas, como _El álbum de Cecilia_, de Joaquín Rodrigo?"

- "Sí señor, claro. En aquella sección, al fondo"

House se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado. Sí, aquí estaban... algunos cuadernos de canciones infantiles y otras partituras de grandes músicos en arreglos sencillos. Y también el librillo con seis piezas para piano que el maestro Rodrigo, el gran músico español, compuso para su hija, a fin de que la niña lo pudiera interpretar con sus manitas.

Todo fue cayendo a la cesta, todo pensando en unas pequeñas manos llenas de talento musical que esperaba ver incrementado bajo su tutela. Una pequeña obrita de Mendelsshon pillada de paso para él mismo... nunca había sido muy aficionado a este compositor romántico, pero ver la partitura de la _Canción del gondolero_ le hizo recordar a Cuddy y su deseo tantas veces confesado de conocer Venecia algún día... Ella sí que una romántica incurable, y seguro que esta pieza haría que se derritiera. Cuestión de ir ganando puntos para disfrutar con cierta facilidad de los favores de la dama, algo que últimamente no se está dando tan mal...

Como siempre, se podía encontrar de todo en la librería de Juilliard. Y quién sabe, puede que algún día Rachel pueda llegar a ser admitida en este lugar...

Guau... Juilliard School, palabras mayores. Calma, House, pensaba para sí, que la niña tiene cuatro años, y veremos hasta donde llega su afición o su capacidad... Es igual, se respondía a sí mismo, lo importante es lo que los dos nos estamos divirtiendo mientras aprende, y eso va a ser siempre lo fundamental. Nunca seré el que la presione o se vaya a decepcionar si ella no responde a las expectativas, porque no habrá más expectativas que las de disfrutar de la música juntos, algo que se nos da muy, muy bien. Y que, además, es el mayor de nuestros secretos.

Y pensar que todo esto empezó aquel día en que temí que la tapa del piano le aplastara los dedos a Rachel...


	2. Chapter 2

Manos pequeñas

Y pensar que todo esto empezó aquel día en que temí que la tapa del piano le aplastara los dedos a Rachel...

Capítulo 2

El viaje de vuelta a Princeton estaba siendo tranquilo. EL congreso de Nueva York había resultado tan tedioso como todos los demás, pero la última tarde de compras lo había pasado bien. Quién se lo iba a decir, había disfrutado yendo de compras. _Estás perdido, Gregory House_, se dijo. Había comprado las partituras y unas camisetas idénticas para él y para Rachel, negras (ya se imaginaba la cara de horror de Cuddy), con un pentagrama en blanco y los dos primeros compases de la canción New York, New York. Para compensar, también había comprado la típica I love (corazón) NY en color blanco con las letras en negro y el corazón rojo, para la madre y la hija. Esperaba poder conseguir la foto de las dos con las camisetas puestas. Sobre todo, porque se había asegurado que la de Cuddy era de tejido elástico y en una talla bien ajustada, con lo que el letrero luciría espléndido sobre una de las zonas de su anatomía preferidas por él.

Pero ahora su mente volvió a aquel día, casi un año atrás... Rachel, a sus tres años de entonces, se había convertido ya sin ninguna duda en la mujer de su vida. Los aspavientos iniciales que House había hecho cuando Cuddy se la dejó la primera vez, con menos de un año de edad, siempre estaban presentes a la hora de recogerla, pero ya no engañaban a nadie: _"Otra vez a cargar con este microbio, esta pequeña parásito..."_ Él sabía, Cuddy sabía y la misma Rachel sabía que el tiempo que pasaba con ella era casi lo mejor de su vida. La pequeña y él mantenían en secreto, o ellos lo creían, esa realidad. Y no era otra que la mutua adoración.

Si algo hacía sufrir a House ahora era pensar en que algo malo pudiera sucederle a la niña. En realidad, la misma pesadilla de cualquiera que es padre. Por eso aquel día en que volvía de la cocina con el vasito de agua de Rachel y su vaso con hielo para servirse un whisky y vio a Rachel ante el piano se quedó sin respiración...

La niña sujetaba la pesada tapa del teclado con su manita izquierda, todo lo alto que su pequeña estatura le permitía, y mientras tanto tocaba con la derecha. House se quedó paralizado. Si se acercaba y la asustaba, era probable que la tapa se le soltara y le machacaría la otra mano. Pero si esperaba mucho, también era posible que el peso de la madera maciza de la tapa haría que se le cayera de todas formas.

Optó por acercarse con tranquilidad, y cuando estuvo a su lado, agarró él la tapa y la abrió por completo, dejándola apoyada atrás, de forma segura. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Rachel estaba haciendo. Estaba tocando la melodía de la _Canción de cuna _de Brahms, la música que él había tocado para que se durmiera desde el día en que se ocupó de ella por primera vez hasta la fecha, durante todos esos días felices en los últimos casi tres años.

Y la estaba tocando completa. A veces se le escapaba una nota, y entonces retrocedía y los volvía a hacer con la adecuada. House no podía cerrar la boca. ¡Si tiene tres años! Ella le miró al terminar y le sonrió.

- ¿Es así, verdad? Él asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que acercaba la banqueta y se sentaba en ella, colocando a la pequeña encima de él.

- Ahora vamos a hacerlo juntos. Pero antes que nada, prométeme una cosa

- ¿Qué?

- Que antes de empezar a tocar, hay que levantar la tapa del todo, como está ahora. Así no se caerá y no te hará daño. Si antes se te cae encima de la mano te hubiera hecho mucho, mucho daño en los dedos. ¿Prometido? Al tiempo, le había cogido la mano y se la besó como un caballero a una dama. Esas cosas le encantaban a Rachel, que le abrazó con toda la amplitud y fuerza que sus bracitos le permitían.

- Prometido, no me había dado cuenta de eso.

La niña tenía un vocabulario y una forma de expresarse más correctos que los de la mayoría de los adultos. Sabía hacerse entender. Toda una mini-Cuddy.

- Entonces ¿cómo es que sabes tocar esa música?

- Es fácil, está en mi cabeza y sólo tengo que encontrar la tecla de cada nota. Un día me dijiste cómo se llaman las notas, ¿te acuerdas? Do-re-mi...

House no salía de su asombro, alguna vez había tenido a la niña en su regazo mientras tocaba, pero nunca creyó que le prestara tanta atención.

- A ver cómo lo haces otra vez

Rachel empezó a tocar de nuevo la melodía, ya sin titubeos, mientras House hacía el acompañamiento con la mano izquierda. Era increíble, pero tocaron casi toda la canción de manera fantástica.

- Nena, tú vales mucho... le dijo House al acabar, mientras la estrujaba en uno de esos abrazos de oso que Rachel siempre celebraba a carcajadas.

Aquel día, House descubrió que la _microbio_ tenía un talento musical excepcional. Ni siquiera si fuera hija mía habría heredado tanto, pensó para sí mismo ¿o quizás sí? ¿o quizás él había contribuido a educar ese oído tocando para ella todos los días en que habían estado juntos?

De momento, todo el tema de la música continuaba, casi un año después de aquella reveladora tarde, siendo un asunto "privado" de ellos dos. Pero en un intervalo de tiempo no muy dilatado iba a dejar de serlo, y ambos esperaban ver la cara de pasmo de Cuddy cuando se enterara.


	3. Chapter 3

Manos pequeñas

Gracias por los comentarios. Este Fic va distribuído en pequeñs dosis porque es tan empalagosamente dulce que si se lee mucho seguido subirá peligrosamente el nivel de glucosa en sangre...

Capítulo 3

House llegó muy tarde a casa y rápidamente deshizo su equipaje. Tiró su ropa sucia al cesto del cuarto de lavar y tiró lo limpio dentro de los cajones y el armario. Los paquetes de regalo con las camisetas de Cuddy y Rachel los dejó preparados en la mesa del salón, y puso las partituras nuevas en la estantería, excepto la _Canción del gondolero_, que se dispuso a colocar en el atril del piano para empezar a practicar con ella.

Al levantar la tapa, no pudo menos que sonreír. Pegado en el interior había un post-it rosa. Rachel lo habría dejado allí el sábado, pensó. Con su letra tan clara para una principiante de cuatro años había escrito:

_Te quiero d. _

_Rachel _

Ese era otro de sus secretos, la "d". Un día Rachel le había confesado que había dicho una mentira a sus compañeros de la guardería. Los niños hablaban de sus mamás y sus papás... y uno de ellos presumía del coche de su papá, lo alto y fuerte que era su papá, las cosas que hacía con su papá... Rachel no lo pudo resistir cuando el niño le dijo: _Claro, tú no sabes eso, porque tú no tienes papá... _

- Sí tengo. Y estoy con él todas las semanas. Sabe tocar el piano mejor que nadie, y además es un gran doctor, que lo sabe todo y salva la vida a la gente.

Los otros niños la habían creído. Había más compañeros con padres separados que veían a alguno de sus progenitores sólo en vacaciones o fines de semana, no todos los días. Ella misma había querido creerlo, pero sabía que no era verdad.

- Les dije que tú eras mi daddy. ¿Por qué no eres mi dad?

Eso mismo se decía House, que él hubiera debido ser el padre de esta niña, de haber sido tan listo como siempre se había creído. Pero había pasado el tiempo negando sus sentimientos hacia Cuddy, no queriendo implicarse en ningún tipo de responsabilidad... y ella se había cansado de esperar y había creado su propia familia, formada por ella misma y su hija. No necesitaban un daddy. O quizás sí, por eso ahora Rachel parecía anhelar como padre a esa figura masculina que él representaba. Pero por qué él y no Wilson... Rachel adoraba también al tío James, y sin embargo nunca pensó que podría ser su daddy. ¿Por qué, entonces, deseaba que House lo fuera?

House disimulaba lo emocionado que estaba diciendo a la niña que tenía la mejor mamá del mundo y ningún papá por bueno que fuera sería mejor que ella... pero terminó por aceptar que podían jugar a que él era su daddy cuando los dos estuvieran solos. Para terminar de ser un asunto entre ellos, lo de _dad_ se había quedado en "d", era su clave. Si alguien preguntaba, respondían que era una "d" de doctor.

La música era el tercer gran secreto, el del último año, la "d" era el segundo gran secreto, de hacía dos años, y el primer gran secreto que ambos habían compartido era...

Era una tontería, en realidad, pero consistía en que sólo Rachel había conseguido que House se afeitara cuando ella quisiera. Todas las veces que estaban juntos, en realidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Manos pequeñas

Pues ahí va otra pequeña entrega, muchas gracias por los amables comentarios. Alguien de ustedes parece que ya haya leído el Fic completo, su sugerencias vienen a ser un "avance" de próximos acontecimientos. Se ve que es bastante previsible, pero espero que de todas formas sea agradable de leer

Capítulo 4

Rachel era una niña afectuosa, le gustaba el contacto físico. Cuando estaban en público House la llamaba _microbio pegajoso_, _lapa_, _niña-ventosa_... y hacía como que no le gustaba que ella se le colgara del cuello, y le besara, y apoyara su mejilla en la de él. Huía de todo eso en presencia de terceras personas, pero por dentro se derretía.

La primera vez que Cuddy le encargó el cuidado de Rachel la niña tenía ocho meses y él había salido dos semanas antes de Mayfield, donde había logrado desintoxicarse y reorganizar su mente, libre ya de alucinaciones.

La prueba de confianza de Cuddy había sido extrema, y House no se dio cuenta de ello sino bastantes después. Le había confiado su tesoro más importante sabiendo que él sería responsable.

House se había negado ruidosamente, pero Cuddy tenía una reunión y una cena, a la que también debía asistir Wilson, y la kanguro habitual de la niña no estaba disponible. Desde hacía un par de meses ya no tenía niñera y Cuddy llevaba a Rachel con ella a la guardería del hospital, lo que le permitía al menos dos o tres veces durante el día pasar un rato con su hija. También solía ser ella quien daba de comer a la niña, a menos que alguna obligación inesperada se lo impidiera.

Pero todas las semanas, los viernes por la tarde, Cuddy debía ejercer su condición de decana y directora del hospital y presidir la reunión del comité médico, que solía terminar con una cena o un evento social patrocinado por algunos de los benefactores del hospital, algo para lo que Lisa Cuddy, en razón de su puesto representativo, debía estar siempre disponible.

Cuddy simplemente se presentó con la niña y su bolsa de pañales y biberones en el despacho de House y le dijo que pasaría a recogerla a su casa cuando terminara con sus obligaciones, probablemente muy tarde. Le dejó también las llaves de su coche, pues sabía que House había ido al hospital en su motocicleta, y necesitaba llevar a la niña en su sillita. House protestó airadamente, pero no le sirvió de nada. Cuando se quedaron solos él y Rachel, la miró con detenimiento. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, como aquella primera vez, cuando después le vomitó en la camisa.

Había cambiado mucho en pocos meses. Era una bebé pelona y redonda de piel sonrosada y carácter tranquilo. La cabeza apenas cubierta por una pelusilla rubia, manos y pies gorditos. Los nudillos eran hoyuelos, y los bracitos y piernas tenían pliegues rollizos. Los ojos, del azul más azul que se hubiera visto. Del mismo color que los de él, en realidad. Tenía una mirada intensa, despierta, que parecía querer entender todo lo que veía.

Cuando la tomó en brazos para irse, la niña acercó su cara a la de él y apoyó su mejilla. Pero no contaba con la barba rasposa de House, y se asustó. Hizo un amago de llanto, pero él logró distraerla con uno de los muñequitos que también estaban en la bolsa. En cuanto llegó a casa, House se afeitó. Para la hora del biberón de la cena, Rachel pasó primero la mano, cautelosa, y después ya no tuvo reparo en poner su cara junto a la de él, estudiando sus facciones con la mano, comiéndole la nariz y poniéndole perdido de babas. Sorprendido de sí mismo, House estaba encantado. Casi cuatro años más tarde, House se afeitaba cada vez que iba a tener con él a Rachel. Era su primer gran secreto, aunque hacía tiempo que Cuddy lo sabía. House no hubiera reconocido ni bajo tortura que si se afeitaba era para recibir los mimos de una mocosa, pero Cuddy... lo sabía.


	5. Chapter 5

Manos pequeñas

Otra pequeña entrega, esta vez muy corta, pero compensaré poniendo el siguiente capítulo...

Capítulo 5

Se dejó llevar por la música. Vaya, Mendelssohn tenía su punto, después de todo... y la pieza no era difícil. Se imaginaba a Cuddy en Venecia, navegando por los canales en una góndola, o con su cabello moreno agitado por el viento en la cubierta de un vaporetto. Ninguna otra mujer le había llegado a inspirar tanto como ella, casi todas las piezas que tocaba acababan por recordarle algún aspecto de Lisa Cuddy. Sus ojos, su risa, toda su cara preciosa, su manera airosa de caminar, su genio. No había nada en ella que le disgustase. Hasta su mal humor, sus reprimendas y su tonillo irónico le resultaban de lo más estimulante.

Ahora estaban en un momento dulce de su relación. Varios años de ocuparse de Rachel cada viernes por la tarde les habían llevado a una intimidad que sin la niña no hubieran tenido. Las primeras semanas, Cuddy recogía a la niña de noche, después de acabar con todos sus compromisos. Pero cuando llegó el invierno House se negó a que la niña saliera de casa a esas horas y con ese frío y le dijo a Cuddy que si quería se podía quedar ella, pero Rachel no se movía de allí hasta despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Cuddy durmió en el sofá y el sábado desayunaron juntos. A partir de ahí, la niña se quedaba con él todos los viernes por la noche. House compró unas barreras de madera para los lados de la cama, y la habitación de invitados pasó a ser la habitación de Rachel, cada vez más llena de muñecos y parafernalia infantil. Lisa Cuddy seguía pasando cada viernes por la noche a ver como estaba su hija, y a veces tomaba con House la última copa. Si había bebido un poco de más, él no la dejaba conducir, de forma que se quedaba. El sofá era muy incómodo, así que unos meses después y tras varias copas (un día en que había conseguido una importantísima donación) Lisa Cuddy se quedó a dormir en la cama de House. Aquel día no pasó nada, realmente se quedó a dormir, y despertó relajada y tranquila con su espalda en el pecho de House y rodeada por sus brazos. Nunca se sintió más físicamente segura ni más emocionalmente insegura. ¿Adónde le llevaba esto? Después de esa noche evitó volver a quedarse, y simplemente volvía el sábado por la mañana con algo rico y recién comprado para desayunar y llevarse a su hija. Pero el recuerdo de despertar abrazada por House se había instalado en su mente.


	6. Chapter 6

Manos pequeñas

Capítulo 6

Y hacía ahora ya casi un año que House y Rachel dedicaban la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos los viernes a tocar el piano. Él enseñó a la niña el lenguaje musical y más que aprenderlo ella simplemente lo absorbió. Leía las partituras casi con más soltura que él, y aunque algunas piezas resultaban difíciles para la niña si tenían acordes con notas muy separadas, debido al pequeño tamaño de sus manos, casi nada le daba miedo. Iba adquiriendo una velocidad y un sentido del _tempo_ envidiables.

Las partituras compradas en Juilliard resultaron de lo más conveniente para Rachel. Las canciones _del hada rubia_ y _del hada morena_ de Rodrigo se las aprendió de memoria en un par de días, y las tocaba con una gracia especial.

La otra compra de Nueva York, las camisetas, habían sido un éxito. El fin de semana posterior al viaje, cuando Rachel se había quedado con él, ambos se las habían puesto y se habían hecho un montón de fotografías. Y al día siguiente, House había conseguido también que Cuddy se pusiera la suya y se dejara fotografiar con ella, y con su hija vestida de idéntica manera. Una ampliación de una de ellas estaba ahora encima del piano, y ambas caras sonrientes le seguían con la mirada por todo el salón y le hacían sentir menos solo durante la semana. Lo que House no sabía es que una foto de él y Rachel igual de grande, los dos con sus camisetas negras y sus ojos de un centelleante azul, hacía sonreír a la decana de Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital cada vez que abría el cajón superior de su escritorio, donde la había colocado. Y la verdad es que abría el cajón muchas más veces de las necesarias, sólo por verles...

Rachel cumpliría cinco años en diciembre y House planeaba regalar a la niña, por el cumpleaños y Navidad, un buen piano para que también pudiera practicar en su casa, en casa de Cuddy. Pero eso significaba que habría que hacer públicas las habilidades musicales de Rachel. House quería que fuera a lo grande, y dar a Cuddy la sorpresa de su vida. De modo que habló con la profesora de Rachel y la directora de la escuela infantil a la que la niña acudía, también dependiente del hospital e instalada en un edificio anexo.

House, tan encantador como sólo él podía ser cuando quería, preguntó a las señoras qué tenían pensado hacer como fiesta navideña y ante una falta de ideas generalizada, que suponía repetir el esquema de cada año, con niños disfrazados para representar un belén viviente, House les propuso incluir un mini recital de piano de su pequeña patrocinada, algo corto y rápido pero que seguro impresionaría a la concurrencia. Ellas se extrañaron ¿Piano? ¿Rachel? Ni siquiera ha comentado que estudie música fuera del horario escolar... House lo tenía todo previsto. En la hora del almuerzo, la directora, la profesora de Rachel, la niña y él se escabulleron en el aula magna del hospital, donde había un viejo piano que House se aseguró de que estuviera afinado. Y allí Rachel tocó para ellas cinco piezas musicales que dejaron a ambas mujeres pegadas a sus asientos.

Quedaron realmente impresionadas, e inmediatamente supieron que sería el éxito de la función navideña. Entre todos pactaron que sería el elemento sorpresa de la función, y House les contó que ni siquiera la madre de la niña sabía que hubiera llegado tan lejos en su dominio del instrumento, y que la idea era que ella, la Dra. Cuddy, fuera la primera sorprendida. Así quedó sellado el pacto de silencio.


	7. Chapter 7

Manos pequeñas

Alerta: Este capítulo cambia su calificación a T (sólo un poco T, en realidad, nada escandaloso). Pero lo advierto porque quizás menores o quienes no gusten de leer temas de contenido sexual preiera obviar este capítulo.

Pero ya hacía falta un poco de picante entre tanto dulce...

Capítulo 7

Cuddy estaba tranquila, pero si analizaba su vida con detenimiento se daba cuenta de que no era del todo feliz. Ella era una mujer que necesitaba afecto, y aunque su hija se lo proporcionaba a montones, sabía que su vida podría ser más completa.

Un doctor de ojos azules y con una cojera cada vez más acusada (los años no perdonan) estaba instalado en su vida de forma intermitente y con periodos en que demostraba su interés por ella de manera variable. Recientemente, dicho interés parecía haber desaparecido. Ya ni siquiera hacía bromas sobre su trasero o su pecho (¿cuánto tiempo hacía que House no mencionaba a las gemelas...?), las partes de su anatomía que ella sabía que siempre le habían vuelto loco.

Los "moscones" habituales en las reuniones y cenas de recaudación de fondos para el hospital hacían que su moral no decayese, sabía que aún era una mujer muy deseable y esos tipos la reaseguraban en sí misma y en el poder de su físico envidiable, pero... House se volcaba en Rachel y ya no parecía interesarse en ella. Eso pensaba ese viernes por la noche de principios de noviembre mientras se dirigía a casa de él para comprobar que su hija se encontraba bien, antes de volver a su propia casa.

Era tan tarde que usó la llave que House le había dado para esas ocasiones, pensando que a esas horas él estaría también dormido. Pero Greg estaba aún al piano, sordina puesta... y tan ensimismado que ni la oyó entrar. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando ella se sentó a su lado en la banqueta, fascinada por la tenue melodía que él tocaba. Sonrió y siguió tocando hasta el final.

- Es precioso, House

- Compré la partitura pensando en ti ¿sabes? El compositor se inspiró en los gondoleros de Venecia para componer esta canción, y tú siempre has querido ir...

- Sí, era el destino que tenía pensado para la luna de miel... pero, mira, nunca tuve una luna de miel.

- Bueno, aún hay tiempo...

- ¿Tiempo? ¿De lunas de miel? No, eso tiene un momento que a mí ya se me ha pasado.

La tristeza de su voz desconcertó a House, y más aún ver una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. En la penumbra de la habitación, llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella y siguió a la inversa el recorrido húmedo con su dedo corazón. Los ojos de Cuddy, tan transparentes por la humedad de las lágrimas, nunca le parecieron más bonitos. No pudo contenerse y la besó, allí, los dos sentados en la banqueta del piano, dulce y suavemente.

Ella respondió al beso, exigiendo más, buscando más. House se apartó.

- No sé que te pasa hoy, pero algo te pasa y no me quiero aprovechar...

La sensación de rechazo hizo que Cuddy se enfadase.

- A mí no me pasa nada, al que le pasa algo es a ti, Gregory House. En el momento en que me acerco a ti te mueres de miedo. Cuando dormí en tu cama, no te quisiste aprovechar porque había bebido... ahora no te quieres aprovechar... ¿por qué, porque estoy triste? ¿por qué será la próxima vez, porque estoy demasiado alegre? Eres un cobarde, y no tienes remedi... La boca de House sobre la suya la hizo callar. Y esta vez fue él el exigente, y después el insaciable, y después el apasionado. Y lo siguiente fue casi arrancarle la ropa y llevarla a su dormitorio sin dejar de besarla, de acariciar todo su cuerpo, tropezando con los muebles, las paredes... Le hizo el amor como si se tratara de lo último que fuera a hacer en su vida, con una fuerza y una pasión desbordadas tras tantos años de espera, hasta quedar ambos extenuados.

De madrugada se despertaron, aún abrazados y desnudos. Estaba nevando y en el silencio de la noche sólo sus respiraciones podían oírse. Cuerpo con cuerpo, House sintió de nuevo el deseo apoderarse de ciertas zonas al parecer incontrolables de su anatomía. Ella, pegada a él, también lo estaba sintiendo.

- Vaya, Greg, quién diría que tienes tanta energía...

- Pues sí, ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho... y la besaba en el cuello. Es bastante raro... y la besaba más abajo... Debe ser por la cantidad de tiempo que me he estado reservando... cuando llegó a los pechos y se entretuvo con la precisión y delicadeza que siempre había deseado dedicarles Cuddy ya no podía evitar los suspiros hondos, el arquearse como un gato satisfecho y sentirse la mujer más deseada y feliz del mundo. Hicieron el amor de nuevo, y esta vez con calma, con suavidad... excepto en los momentos finales en que Lisa no podía evitar gritar su nombre y abrazarse a él como si quisiera que entrara completo dentro de ella, como si quisiera no separarse nunca.

Y aún hubo una tercera y sorprendente ronda, esta vez bajo la ducha, que a punto estuvo de acabar de manera inapropiada... porque Rachel se presentó de improviso, ya despierta y dispuesta a empezar el día. Ambos se estaban secando mutuamente, de manera tan minuciosa y erótica que incluso podía haber comenzado un cuarto asalto... (House se veía capaz de batir todos sus records personales) cuando Rachel entró en la habitación, con parte de la ropa de su madre en las manos, la ropa que la noche anterior había quedado desperdigada por el salón y el pasillo, camino del dormitorio. Los dos se envolvieron en las toallas al instante, mirando con cara de niños pillados en falta a la diminuta personita frente a ellos que con cara interrogante mostraba las prendas...


	8. Chapter 8

Manos pequeñas

Alerta: Este capítulo mantiene la calificación **T**

(Hay contenido sexual explícito, pero no irrespetuoso. De hecho en mi opinión no hay nada sucio o pecaminoso en el sexo consentido entre dos personas adultas. Y si hay amor es incluso algo muy tierno y hermoso)

_Los dos se envolvieron en las toallas al instante, mirando con cara de niños pillados en falta a la diminuta personita frente a ellos que con cara interrogante mostraba las prendas..._

Capítulo 8

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo? ¿Y por qué está la ropa tirada en el suelo? ¿Estás mala, mami?

- No corazón, te aseguro que estoy muuuy bien. Cuddy sentía su cara roja como la grana y su corazón latir a toda velocidad bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su hija. Es sólo que hemos estado... haciendo... ¡gimnasia! Sí, eso es, gimnasia. A House se le escapó una carcajada. Cuddy le miró severa...

- Es muy bueno hacer gimnasia, es verdad, intervino House. De hecho creo que deberíamos hacerlo todas las mañanas, tenemos que programarlo ¿no te parece?

- Síiiiii, palmeó Rachel tras dejar la ropa de su madre en la silla. ¿Puedo yo hacerlo con vosotros?

Ambos se rieron.

- No, corazón, es que... son ejercicios muy difíciles, son para mayores. Pero ya buscaremos otros para hacer todos juntos ¿te parece?

- OK, y Rachel chocó los cinco con House. ¡Quiero desayunar, quiero desayunarrrrr! Y se fue camino del salón a ver los dibujos animados.

Una sensación de alivio les invadió, y House metió una mano bajo la toalla de Cuddy, llevándola hasta ese lugar que le volvía loco entre sus muslos...

- No sé si podré dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado, esta tabla gimnástica es tan maravillosa... No sé si podré quedarme callado y no pregonar...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!... Cuddy recordaba el anuncio desde el balconcillo del hall, antes de su ingreso en Mayfield... cuando ante todo el hospital gritó que se había acostado con Lisa Cuddy. House... ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Vale, vale... House se rio, pero concedió... pero no sé si voy a ser capaz de guardar tantos secretos

- ¿Qué otros secretos guardas?

House se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema

- Nada, cosas mías

- ¿Tuyas y de Rachel? Porque sé que mi hija me esconde cosas... sé que los dos me escondéis cosas... pero yo soy lista...

House no sabía qué hacer para distraerla del tema de los secretos, de modo que la besó a la vez que la mano masajeaba, investigaba y seguía trabajando bajo la toalla. Ella se apretaba contra él, boca con boca, mientras le acariciaba el pelo aún húmedo, la espalda desnuda...

No se dieron cuenta de que Rachel estaba otra vez en la puerta, esta vez con la boca semiabierta y las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa. Sin decir nada, ni hacer ruido, se volvió al sofá, frente a la tele. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que era mejor no intervenir en eso... Ya desde el salón, gritó, pasado un tiempo ¡Que quiero desayunarrrrrr! Uy, uy, uy, seguía pensando para sí... estos dos están haciendo cosas muuuy raras...

Pasaron ese sábado juntos, la primera vez que estaban así un día completo, que Rachel recordara, y para la niña fue un día muy feliz, a la vez que raro. Mamá no tenía que trabajar, ni se acordó de mencionar el trabajo para nada, House... House... definitivamente no estaba normal. Aunque sí es cierto que a ella le dedicaba atención, por esta vez le dedicaba más a su mami. Por favor, pensaba Rachel, si la mira con cara de atontado... ¡Y ella! Como que debe de tener fiebre, cada poco tiene las mejillas rojas como una piruleta de fresa... y cada vez que eso pasa la mano de House está encima de alguna parte de su cuerpo y ella tiene también una sonrisa bobalicona... Ay, Dios, qué está pasando aquí...

Esa noche House las acompañó a casa, y se quedó. Por lo menos allí estaba cuando Rachel se durmió, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse despierta y ver qué pasaba... y también estaba cuando se despertó al día siguiente. Rachel había soñado cosas raras, como que se despertaba y oía a su madre y a su daddy intentado ahogar gritos, o algo como suspiros muy fuertes, o como risa a ratos, unos ruidos muy raros... pero debía ser un sueño. O a lo mejor era que estaban haciendo la misma gimnasia del día anterior. Como House había dicho que era tan bueno ese ejercicio que había que hacerlo todos los días...

De hecho aquella noche... poco se había dormido en el dormitorio de Cuddy. Apenas Rachel sucumbió al sueño, House se había pegado a Lisa como había deseado hacerlo durante todo el día. Ella tenía que apartarle las manos mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, mientras la servía... Dispuso los servicios de mesa en los extremos opuestos de la misma, donde no la alcanzara con las manos, porque si no era imposible comer, beber, ni hacer nada. El argumento convincente fue que realmente debían reponer fuerzas porque esta noche no podía ser menos que la anterior. Ante tal perspectiva, House se concentró en la cena. Cierto que necesitaba alimentarse A su edad muchos iban a la clínica a solicitar una "ayudita" en forma de pastilla azul para poder siquiera cumplir una vez... y Lisa esperaba... ¡tres! (o más). Cuddy acertó con el consejo. House se concentró en la comida... hacía tiempo que no devoraba tanto de una sentada. Y también es cierto que todo lo metabolizó esa noche transformándolo en energía sexual.

Hubo de todo... dulzura, fiereza, suavidad, pasión... a ratos caricias calmadas, alternado con otros momentos más salvajes. No hubo centímetro cuadrado de piel de Cuddy sin ser besado, grabado en la memoria, reverenciado. Cada pequeño lunar, cada suave curva, la nuca, las orejas, los ojos, nariz, la magnífica boca... Ese cuello, esos pechos de diosa, con sus pezones rosados que respondían bajo su boca endureciéndose y haciéndola suspirar, el perfecto ombligo, redondo, hundido, indicando el camino hacia profundidades mayores y más cálidas... Cuando su boca llegó al sexo, Cuddy ya no podía dejar de emitir sonidos roncos de placer, sintiendo la lengua de él deslizarse entre los pliegues, buscando su punto más sensible. Casi gritando, Lisa le pedía más, lo quería entero dentro de ella, le quería a él, en esa conexión a la vez animal y divina... Quería sentir su miembro grande y duro entrar en ella, llenándola completamente, quería sentir las paredes de su vagina apretadas y latiendo sobre él, quería sentir las embestidas a la vez fuertes y cuidadosas, cada vez más rápidas, que le proporcionaban un placer indescriptible, quería sentir dentro de ella los chorros rápidos y calientes de su semen en ese momento en que su mente dudaba de si era real o estaba en un plano más allá de lo físico... Lo quería todo de él, simplemente. Y esa noche, como la anterior, tuvo de él todo lo que quería.


	9. Chapter 9

Manos pequeñas

Un poc más de "bla, bla, bla": He recibido el acertado consejo de cambiar la calificacion del Fic. Lo he tipicado como T, creo que M es lo máximo, lo que en mi opinión sería lo reservado para viloencia, agresión o algún tipo de ilegalidad, resumiendo, algo más sucio.

Pero es cierto que las reglas son las que son y aquí se firma estar de acuerdo. Nada más lejos de mi intención que herir la sensibilidad, el recato o la inocencia de quien tiene la amabilidad de leer lo que escribo, de ahí que adviertiera claramente al principio de cada capítulo en cuestión. Pero lo bien hecho bien parece, como dice el refrán español, de manera que ya está cabiada la calificación para que desde el inicio se sepa a qué atenerse.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios muy elogiosos y también por los menos. Le doy mucho mérito a leer ocho capítulos de un Fic en el que casi todo te parece mal... yo no tengo paciencia para eso, si no me gusta no paso del primero, y desde luego ni se me ocurre comentarlo. Pero todo sirve para aprender, y si alguien tiene razón en algo que te critica, hay que admitirlo.

Capítulo 9

El domingo por la tarde, House regresó a su casa, bien a su pesar. Pero era cierto que el lunes había que madrugar (al menos Cuddy, que él no pensaba poner la alarma en el despertador) y que no podían con otra noche sin sueño como las anteriores... De hecho cuando llegó a casa, se sentó en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza y se despertó tres horas más tarde, entumecido por la postura. Por primera vez, sintió el dolor en la pierna. Echando cuentas, notó que en dos días no había tomado el analgésico, a pesar de su despliegue atlético-sexual. Cierto que desde que salió de Mayfield, recuperado de su adicción, apenas tomaba calmantes a la hora de la comidas, y sólo en caso de sentir dolor, que parecía haberse aletargado, pero es que en todo el fin de semana no se había acordado de que su pierna no estaba normal si no era por la cojera al tener que caminar.

Durante la semana, la vida fue tan anodina como siempre, ni siquiera un caso realmente complicado para entretenerse... Pero House había evitado todo lo posible encontrarse con Cuddy. Saludos distantes al cruzarse en un pasillo, eso había sido todo. Por la noche hablaban por teléfono, ella tampoco había querido compartir veladas caseras en días laborables, sabía que ahora ya no se podrían quedar en la simple conversación o un intercambio de besitos inocentes. Nada de distracciones cuando cada mañana debía levantarse tan pronto.

- Me evitas... ¿Por qué mandaste a Foreman a pedir autorización para las pruebas?

- Porque si voy yo lo que pasaría es que mis manos se dirigirían por su cuenta, descontroladas, a tomar posesión de las gemelas y se quedarían allí, como pegadas con Synteticon. No sé si en realidad anhelas que eso pase...

- Mejor no, no quiero pensar que dirá el personal si se entera... Por no hablar de la Junta Directiva.

- Mujer, si ya todos lo sospechan. Es más, hace años se viene hablando de que tú y yo nos acostamos

- ¿Se viene hablando? Más bien tú lo pregonas cada poco a voz en grito, pero tengo la esperanza de que nadie te haya creído...

House anhelaba que llegara el viernes por la noche, ocuparse de Rachel y esperar en casa a que ella, la decana en persona, a la que se había limitado a saludar como lo haría cualquier empleado durante todos esos días, regresara de lo que quiera que esa semana se celebrase...

Pero el miércoles hablaron de un cambio en la rutina. Cuddy debía asistir el viernes por la mañana a una importante firma para un convenio de colaboración entre hospitales universitarios que se celebraría en Boston. Había pensado viajar el mismo día y volver esa noche, pero su secretaria le comunicó que no había billetes en el primer vuelo a Boston, el único que la hubiera permitido llegar a tiempo al acto, por lo que debía salir la tarde anterior. Esto suponía que House se haría cargo de Rachel el jueves por la tarde, la iría a buscar al colegio para que la niña pasara la noche con él y a la mañana siguiente se tendría que arreglar para que la niña estuviera en clase a su hora habitual. No era frecuente que House apareciera por el colegio, excepto para las funciones navideñas o de fin de curso. Por eso cuando el jueves por la tarde lo vio esperándola, Rachel se abalanzó a sus brazos. Ella la subió en alto, pero la bajó rápido, porque los niños de casi cinco años ya no van en brazos, como ella mismo señaló. Al menos, no delante de sus compañeros.

Desde que Rachel había dicho a sus compañeros que su papá era el Dr. House, todos los pequeños sentían curiosidad por ese personaje que había visto tan poco y sin fijarse mucho en él, en días de aglomeración de padres y familiares. Pero esa tarde ya fría y con escasa luz de primeros de diciembre, House estaba locuaz y contento y se entretuvo hablando con las mamás de otros niños, especialmente con las mas atractivas, como no. Y con algún padre también, pero con mucho menos interés. No lo podía evitar.

Rachel estornudó varias veces. Cuddy le había contado que la niña estaba algo resfriada, por lo que en la bolsa que le llevó al despacho y que ahora estaba en el coche de House también había puesto sus medicinas para la congestión y la incipiente tos que la había molestado la noche anterior. También le habían dolido los oídos durante el día como le señaló la profesora de la niña, y estaba algo acalorada, lo que indicaba que tal vez tuviera fiebre.

House decidió que era mejor ir a casa cuanto antes y estar a resguardo del frío.

La despedida de Cuddy y House en el despacho de éste había sido cómica. Eran conscientes de que estaban siendo observados a través de las paredes de cristal de la salita de diagnósticos, con bastante disimulo por parte de los varones y sin ningún recato en el caso de Trece, que no quitaba ojo de la escena, sentada como un Buda en su silla, y con las piernas en alto sobre un escabel para prevenir la hinchazón que su mega-embarazo le causaba en ellas. Habían actuado como si dos viejos amigos se hubieran encontrado por casualidad. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, House susurraba

- No sé si podré esperar a tu vuelta, me gustaría que pudiéramos pasar un rato en cualquier lugar pequeño y con poca luz...

- Ja, ja reía Cuddy, como si él le hubiera recordado una vieja anécdota... Cierto, cierto, ya veo que el pequeño Greggie necesitaría unos pantalones tres tallas más amplias. Se acercó a despedirse, del lado de la salita su brazo rodeó a House, y su cuerpo se pegó al costado de él en un abrazo más fraternal que otar cosa. Del lado de la pared, su mano bajó a corroborar su apreciación... Por su parte Gregory House seguía sonriendo

- Sí, bajito y entre dientes...si no alivio la presión no sé, quizás habrá un accidente difícil de enmascarar... No pudo menos que con la mano invisible para sus colaboradores, lanzar un pellizco a las redondeces posteriores de ella.

- Mejor me voy ya, dijo ella separándose, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se volvió y saludó con la mano a los chicos que miraban. Cambió de idea y se dirigió hacia ellos para preguntar a Trece cómo se encontraba, no la había visto en los dos últimos días.

- Me encuentro... cómo te lo explicaría... hay partes de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera me encuentro... me resultan ya inaccesibles. ¿Sabes cuando hinchas un globo hasta el máximo, pensando que en cualquier momento puede explotar? Pues así es como me encuentro, como si yo fuera el globo y a la vez quien está soplando. Así que toma nota... no dejes que te hagan esto. Al decirlo, Trece se arrepintió. Sabía que Lisa había intentado en vano, tiempo atrás, tener un hijo biológico, y que finalmente había desistido, después de que ninguno de los intentos tuviera éxito.

Cuddy apagó un poco la sonrisa, pero pronto la recuperó... Se agachó a besar a Trece en la cabeza y le dijo

- No los tengas mientras yo no esté, quiero verlo todo.

- No prometo nada... A la menor oportunidad, los suelto, rió la mujer más joven. Cameron también quiere estar presente, aquello va a ser una reunión de damas...

- Y pondremos a los hombres de todo lo peor, verás como lo pasamos bien. Su amiga suspiró, no muy convencida. Sabía de memoria todo el proceso, cada paso, cada ejercicio de respiración... pero le daba pánico pensar en el momento en que todo empezara sin vuelta atrás... y recibir en este mundo a esos bebés que tanto le había costado decidirse a tener, ante la incertidumbre de su salud futura. Al menos la técnica les había permitido asegurarse de que los niños estaban libres del gen de su enfermedad, por lo que esa era una preocupación menos para la pareja. Cuatro años de insistir de Foreman, desde le punto de vista dialéctico y no menos intensamente en el plano puramente físico... habían dado finalmente, sus frutos.

Rachel tenía un poco de fiebre cuando llegaron a casa, y se adormiló en el sofá sin siquiera hacer caso del piano...


	10. Chapter 10

Manos pequeñas

Capítulo 10

House le administró a la niña los medicamentos para su resfriado, pero después ella apenas quiso cenar y se durmió rápido. Por la mañana estaba mejor y no tenía fiebre. Le costó desayunar porque estaba muy desganada, pero House lo achacó a los efectos del jarabe.

La llevó al colegio a tiempo y la despidió con un beso. Rachel tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos y otra vez parecía algo acalorada, pero House se dijo que se estaba comportando como una abuela histérica y sobreprotectora y que los niños son mucho más fuertes de lo que creemos. Un resfriado no pasa de ser un resfriado, el propio sistema inmune del niño tiene que poder con él, pensó para sí mismo.

Rachel no se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Durante las primeras horas en el cole tenía mucho sueño, y en el recreo vomitó en el baño, pero no se lo dijo a la profesora. La cabeza le dolía y en general no se sentía bien. Se sentó sola en la entrada porque el sol en el patio y los gritos de sus compañeros le resultaban molestos. Sus propios compañeros le resultaban molestos. Sobre todo el odioso Freddy Tritter que ahora estaba frente a ella.

- Así que ése que vino ayer y te ha traído hoy es tu padre... Su voz chillona no se correspondía con su orondo aspecto. Pues vaya... parece más un abuelo que un papá, tan viejo y además cojo y con bastón. Ni mi abuelo lleva bastón... Rachel sintió un arrebato de rabia y se levantó, con la cara roja...

- ¡Déjame en paz, panzudo gilipollas! (Justamente eso le había llamado la tarde anterior House al padre del niño cuando se interpuso en el camino de su auto al abandonar el colegio con su hijo de la mano, los dos gordinflas y con cara de tontorrones, aunque después le había dicho a Rachel: "Eso no se dice", y los dos se habían reído). Freddy se acercó y pegó a Rachel un violento tirón de pelo, con lo que ella reunió todas sus fuerzas y le pegó un empujón que le hizo caer sobre sus mullidas posaderas y aún con el impulso quedar entero tumbado en el suelo... para empezar a llorar rápidamente a grito pelado.

Lo malo para Rachel fue que su profesora venía por el otro pasillo a tiempo de oír lo de "panzudo gilipollas" y llegó justo a ver el empujón de Rachel a Freddy cuando dobló apresuradamente la esquina.

- ¡Rachel Cuddy!, gritó la mujer. ¿Qué has hecho?

- Me ha tirado, lloraba Freddy con grandes aspavientos. Está loca, yo no he hecho nada. La profesora le ayudó a levantarse, miró que no tenía ningún daño y le mandó al baño a lavarse la cara. Agarró a Rachel de la mano y la llevó al despacho de la directora.

Allí la encontró House, media hora después. Le habían avisado de que tenía que recoger a la niña. Al recibir la llamada del colegio, lo primero que había pensado es que Rachel estaba peor, que tenía fiebre o se había puesto mala, pero simplemente le dijeron que estaba castigada para el resto del día.

Cuando entró en el despacho de la directora ésta le indicó que se sentara. Rachel estaba en la otra silla. La directora explicó lo que había pasado, excepto la parte de lo que había dicho y hecho el tal Freddy, que Rachel tampoco había contado. House escuchó pacientemente, sabiendo que para hacer algo así tenía que haber habido algún detonante, Rachel era normalmente una niña bastante tranquila. Si ella no había dado explicaciones es que no quería darlas, así que House no la forzó a hablar, ya lo harían en privado. De momento se comportó como pensó que la directora esperaría de los responsables de la educación de la niña.

- Rachel, eso ha estado muy mal, empezó House con voz enfática dirigiéndose a la niña. Giró su cara hacia ella, de manera que sabía que la directora no le veía, y guiñó un ojo a Rachel. Jovencita, vas a estar castigada por ello, ese comportamiento no lo vamos a tolerar. La directora sonreía satisfecha. Muchas veces se encontraba con padres poco severos que siempre encontraban una justificación a las trastadas de sus pequeños monstruos. Pero se veía que el Dr. House no era uno de ellos. Rachel apenas pudo evitar sonreír, pero todo el asunto la había agotado. Se sentía tan mal...

House la llevó con él caminado hasta el hospital. Antes de llegar, Rachel le echó los brazos para que la cogiera y sin mediar palabra él la subió en ellos. Unos pasos más adelante, House notó que se había dormido. Aquello, definitivamente, no era normal. Tenía la cara roja y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha fiebre. Antes de que llegar a la entrada, la niña empezó a tener una convulsión. House entró gritando en Urgencias, pidiendo una camilla. Cameron acudió de inmediato.

- Estaba despierta y aparentemente bien hasta hace un rato...


	11. Chapter 11

Manos pequeñas

Capítulo 11

House no paraba de moverse y dar gritos

- ¡El equipo pediátrico! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Cameron le tomaba las constantes a una todavía inconsciente Rachel...

- Tiene mucha fiebre, hay que bajarle la temperatura lo más rápido posible. La levantó un poco para auscultar por la espalda y noto la rigidez del cuello. House trpoezaba con todo, en su nerviosismo, y seguía gritando.

- ¡Ese carro de pediatría... y el de paradas! ¡Mantas frías!

Cameron dejó a Rachel y le agarró por el brazo.

- House... ¡House! Si no te calmas te voy a echar de aquí, estás alarmando a todo el departamento. En ese momento llegaba el pediatra de guardia y sus ayudantes. Cameron les informó. Los síntomas eran mucha fiebre, hasta llegar al punto de que había tenido una convulsión... Dolor de cabeza, de oídos y de garganta...House siguió hablando por ella

- También ha estado muy apagada, somnolienta, y a la vez irritable. Ha arrastrado toda la semana un resfriado y lo hemos achacado a eso...

- Y he notado que tiene bastante rigidez en el cuello, añadió Cameron. House la miró asombrado y se acercó a la niña para comprobarlo. ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar, cómo no lo había visto?...

El equipo pediátrico se hizo cargo de la situación. El doctor les habló a House y Cameron. Era joven, pero tenía una gran reputación en el hospital y estaba considerado uno de los mejores del Estado de New Jersey

- Parece, como habrán podido deducir por los síntomas, que pueda ser meningitis. Tendremos que hacer una punción en la médula espinal para determinarlo, y ver de qué tipo es, si viral o bacteriana... En cualquier caso, empezaremos con la medicación para la bacteriana, no hay tiempo que perder. Si es viral el propio sistema inmune de la niña tendrá que vencerlo. Esperemos que no haya complicaciones y si todo se resuelve bien que no le quede tampoco ninguna secuela, ya sabe.

- Sí, ya sabemos... La voz de House se iba apagando. Sordera, lesión cerebral... ¡Y no vi la rigidez del cuello!

- House, Cameron intentaba que no se derrumbara, la rigidez es normalmente el último síntoma que aparece, no te culpes...

- No lo vi, la he tenido en brazos y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Miraba a la niña. Parecía mucho más pequeña, tumbada en la camilla. No lo pudo resistir y salió del box.

- House... ¿Dónde vas? Cameron le siguió. Será mejor que estés con ella, le van a hacer la punción. Se despertará en cualquier momento y querrá verte.

- No he sido capaz de ver lo que tengo delante de mí en quien más me importa, de poco le puedo servir...

- House, hay otra cosa... Tendrás que avisar a Cuddy. Esto seguramente va a acabar bien, pero es grave... Ella debería estar informada.

Dios, Cuddy, pensó House. Me confía su hija dos días y no soy capaz de atajar una enfermedad cuyo diagnóstico haría correctamente hasta un estudiante de Medicina... Se sentó en un banco del pasillo, su pierna se había vuelto de pronto un peso muerto que además dolía como el demonio... Se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando calmarse.

Rachel se estaba despertando, llamando a su madre. Cameron volvió con ella, a la niña le daría confianza ver caras conocidas. Las mantas frías estaban haciendo efecto y su temperatura había bajado.

- Mami... gimió Rachel. Pareció recordar de pronto que su madre no estaba. ¡Dad! Quiero que venga, ahora lloriqueaba. Que venga mi... Su cara se iluminó cuando House entró en su campo visual. ¡Daddy!

El personal sanitario se miraba levantando cejas y haciendo muecas extrañas. Que la hija de la jefa le llamara papi al Dr. House era algo que había escapado al picante cotilleo hospitalario...

El pediatra le informó a House de que estaban listos para la punción. A House ya le estaba doliendo como si se la tuvieran que hacer a él. Empezó a explicar a Rachel que la tenían que pinchar en la espalda y que eso iba a doler bastante.

- Pero yo estoy aquí contigo... Rachel lloraba sin ruido.

El teléfono de House sonó en ese momento, y en la pantalla vio quién le llamaba... Dr. Hottie... su identificador para Lisa Cuddy


	12. Chapter 12

Manos pequeñas

Capítulo 12

House no sabía ni qué contestar a Cuddy. Cuando había llamado la noche anterior, una vez llegada a su hotel, Rachel ya estaba dormida. Y él le había dicho que estaba bien, sólo que seguía algo resfriada. ¿Cómo le iba a decir ahora, que en una noche el pronóstico había cambiado a grave?

- Sí, respondió lacónico al teléfono

- House, soy yo. Hemos acabado rápido y ya estoy camino del aeropuerto. Hoy podré cenar con vosotros ¿Quieres que compre algo especial antes de ir a casa?

House no decía nada

- House, ¿me estás escuchando, o hay problemas en la conexión?

- Te oigo, pero… Verás, hay algo que tengo que decirte… Rachel…

La alarma saltó en Cuddy, al escuchar el tono de House.

- Greg, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Rachel está bien?

- Será mejor que vengas directamente al hospital.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué pasa? ¡Haz el favor de decirme qué pasa con mi hija!

Todos estaban pendientes de la conversación.

- Parece que Rachel tiene… meningitis. Ahora el Dr. Blake se dispone a hacerle una punción de médula para determinar el diagnóstico exacto. Si quieres te puedo pasar con él…

- Sí, por favor.

House le tendió el teléfono al otro médico

- ¿Querrá informar, por favor a la madre de la paciente?

El pediatra saludó a Cuddy y la puso en antecedentes.

- Esperemos que todo evolucione favorablemente… Tenemos a nuestro favor que el Dr. House ha traído a la niña muy pronto, de modo que la enfermedad no ha podido avanzar mucho aún. En el momento en que determinemos el tipo, tras la punción, actuaremos rápido. Y ahora discúlpeme, la niña ya está preparada para el procedimiento. Le vuelvo a pasar el teléfono al Dr. House.

House tomó otra vez el teléfono, sin saber qué decir

- Greg… empezó Cuddy. Gracias por estar ahí con ella. Gracias por llevarla al hospital… Y gracias por ser su daddy. Tan pronto llegue voy hacia allá… cuídala, por favor, es mi tesoro… ya no podía evitar llorar.

- Y el mío… las lágrimas rodaban también por las mejillas de él, perfectamente afeitadas. Se volvió para que Rachel no lo viera. Te dejo, van a empezar con la punción. Prefirió no pasar el teléfono a la niña para que no se pusiera más nerviosa. Lo cerró y guardándolo se centró en Rachel. El Dr. Blake le hizo una indicación de cabeza.

- Rachel, ahora necesito que hagas lo que te voy a decir y estés muy quieta, aunque te duela, corazón. Ella lo miró con esos ojos tan azules, tan asustados… House le tomó las manitas entre las suyas. La habían colocado de costado.

- Ahora enróscate como cuando yo te digo que pareces una bola, con las rodillas en el pecho… él seguía agarrando sus manos, ambos mirándose fijamente. House se había sentado en una silla baja y la camilla le quedaba a la altura de las axilas, con sus brazos encima de la sábana y su cabeza casi tocando la de Rachel. Por el otro lado, la enorme aguja de la jeringa no menos tremenda se estaba empezando a clavar buscando su camino entre las vértebras de Rachel en el lugar en que los dedos del doctor señalaban como propicio. Ella gimió de dolor. House seguía mirándola fijamente.

- Tenemos que pensar en los regalos de Navidad, Rachel, ya sólo quedan cuatro semanas… Y tenemos que preparar… ya sabes qué, y a la vez guiñaba un ojo ostensiblemente. Ponía una de esas caras graciosas que a Rachel hacían reír a carcajadas. Sólo que ahora no estaba para risas, pero le sirvió para relajarse un poco. Inmediatamente, el dolor se hizo menor.

- Ya hemos llegado, dijo el doctor. Ahora tomaremos la muestra de líquido medular… lo iba haciendo al mismo tiempo. House se moría de ganas de estirar la cabeza y ver qué aspecto presentaba el fluido espinal… pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Rachel, diciéndole con ellos lo valiente que era. Al mismo tiempo acariciaba sus manos, esas manos pequeñas que ya eran capaces de extraer bellas melodías de un viejo piano a pocos días de cumplir los cinco años. House seguía hablando con ella

- Y además está el cumpleaños… Aún no me has dicho qué quieres que te regale… En cuanto te pongas buena, iremos a comprarlo juntos, qué te parece… House ya tenía elegido el piano, pero eso sería la sorpresa de Navidad. Con esto del susto de la enfermedad, habrá que hacer regalo doble para hacérselo olvidar pronto.

El médico extrajo la aguja, lo que provocó otro respingo de dolor en Rachel, y colocó un apósito en el pinchazo, que sangraba un poquito.

- Buena chica, Srta. Rachel Cuddy. Es usted una niña muy valiente. Y se ha ganado el tratamiento especial de las señoritas valientes… Ya verás que habitación más bonita te hemos preparado. Te tendrás que quedar unos días con nosotros.

Rachel buscó otra vez a House con los ojos, asustada.

- No te preocupes, yo me quedaré contigo, y también mamá, que llegará pronto. No te dejaremos sola. El alivio se hizo notorio en la mirada de Rachel, aunque aún gimió de dolor otra vez cuando intentó moverse.

- Espera un ratito, para que se vaya pasando, poco a poco… Miró ahora la jeringa en la bandeja, dispuesta para seer enviada al laboratorio. El líquido era turbio, lo que confirmaba casi con seguridad la meningitis. Faltaba establecer el tipo. El Dr. Blake se dirigió a él.

- Voy a llevarlo personalmente al laboratorio y en breve tendremos los resultados. Sólo queda vigilar que no suba mucho la fiebre, y le pondremos un analgésico suave para aliviar el dolor, le servirá también para el cuello y el dolor de cabeza. Esta pequeña está soportando todo esto con un valor impropio de su edad…

- Es una niña que hace muchas cosas impropias para su edad, doctor. House la miró. Pero sigue siendo una niña pequeña. Haga lo que tenga que hacer lo más rápido posible, se lo agradeceré eternamente. El médico salió en dirección al laboratorio. House se quedó con Rachel mientras la enfermera administraba la medicación prescrita. Tras casi una hora, les trasladaron a una habitación. Rachel estaba mejor, pero ahora bastante adormilada. El doctor no había mentido. House hacía aspavientos y muecas.

- Ougggg, es taaan rosa. La habitación tenía las paredes pintadas en rosa, y las sábanas tenían florecillas de ese color. A la niña la vistieron también con un camisón del mismo estampado. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba perdido en un mar de flores rosa, del que emergían su pálida cara y sus ojos, que parecían más grandes y azules que nunca. House se instaló a su lado, buscando acomodar su pierna del mejor modo para que no le doliera.

Trece apareció en la puerta apenas estuvo instalada. Cuando House la vio, se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

- No es buena idea que te acerques a ella. Ya sabes, enfermedad posiblemente infecciosa, todos lo que hemos estado en contacto necesitaremos una medicación preventiva. No estás en condiciones de medicarte, ni mucho menos de ponerte en riesgo.

Trece comprendió que tenía razón. Saludó a Rachel con la mano. La niña le preguntó

- ¿Ya van a nacer los bebés? Trece tenía puesta una bata de las de los paritorios, ninguna de las suyas le servía de nada, por eso se había apropiado de algunas de Maternidad.

- En cualquier momento, cariño. Te prometo que serás de los primeros en saberlo. Algún día ya me ayudarás a cuidarlos ¿verdad?

- Síiiiii, ¡gracias!

Trece se fue y ambos quedaron solos de nuevo.

- Lo que no sé si me gustará mucho es lo de cambiar los pañales… en la guardería he visto a los chiquitines, y lo de la caca es bastante asqueroso… ¿Tú también me cambiabas a mí los pañales con caca? House se rió, acordándose de las primeras experiencias en ese sentido, cuando todavía no sabía que había que agarrarle los pies al bebé para que no los metiera con sus pataleos en el pañal sucio... Tomó las manos de la niña haciendo bromas con ellas para acabar besándoselas.

- Oh, no hubo ningún problema con ello… para mí tu caca eran como _pâté du canard_… y el pis lo mismo que el champagne _Dom Perignon_…

Rachel sonreía mientras se iba quedando dormida. House se estaba impacientando porque aún no aparecía el médico con los resultados. No se había acordado de comer y se sentía débil, además de que la pierna lo estaba matando. Se acomodó en la silla, con la mano de Rachel en la suya y también se quedó adormilado. Así les encontró Cuddy cuando llegó, apresurada, desde el aeropuerto.


	13. Chapter 13

Manos pequeñas

Capítulo 13

Cuddy se dirigió a la cama y besó las mejillas y la frente de la dormida Rachel. Estaba caliente, pero no como de fiebre alta. Un beso, el termómetro infalible de las madres. Del otro lado de la cama House se despertó y la vio.

- "Aún no han venido con los resultados... Cuddy yo... yo... No lo vi, no me di cuenta... Podía haberse puesto peor y yo no hubiera dado con el diagnóstico. ¡Por Dios! ¡Pensaba que era el resfriado!..."

Cuddy no le dejó seguir hablando,

- "Shhhh... no es culpa tuya, no es culpa de nadie..." se acercó a él mientras seguía hablando. "Yo también podía haber hecho más por atajar ese resfriado, ni siquiera la traje al pediatra, podían haberla hecho un reconocimiento completo..."

En ese momento, el médico entró en la habitación. House se levantó y Cuddy agarró con fuerza la mano de él con su mano izquierda.

- "Dra. Cuddy, me alegro de que haya llegado". Ella estrechó con su mano derecha la del pediatra.

- "Dr. Blake, por favor, dénos buenas noticias", le suplicó.

- "Tenemos los resultados del análisis de la muestra de líquido cefalorraquídeo extraído. Es meningitis, como ya sospechábamos". Cuddy sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. "Pero, dentro de todo, no es lo peor. No es bacteriana, es viral, por enterovirus. Ya saben lo que eso significa. No es tan grave, pero no hay con qué tratarla, el sistema inmunológico de la niña tendrá que vencer al virus. Nos limitaremos a administrar medicamentos para paliar los síntomas: Analgésicos, antipiréticos... y mucha hidratación. Aparte de eso, sólo reposo y esperar a que el proceso siga su curso, como cualquier enfermedad vírica"

Cuddy y House se miraron, una mirada de alivio que lo decía todo entre ellos. No hay literatura médica sobre frecuentes complicaciones fatales en este tipo de meningitis, parecían estar ambos pensando.

- "Hemos activado el protocolo y se ha dado aviso a la escuela de la niña, para que controlen si algún otro niño o adulto presenta síntomas, y que se analicen de inmediato, pero ya saben que el contagio no es fácil. En cuanto a Rachel, estará ingresada hasta que estemos seguros de que evoluciona bien y no presenta secuelas".

Las mentes de House y Cuddy pensaban sincronizadas en todo lo que, en el peor de los casos, podría sufrir Rachel si la enfermedad no evolucionaba bien: fatiga general, dolores de cabeza recurrentes, problemas de concentración, pérdida temporal de la memoria, torpeza, vértigo, problemas de equilibrio, depresión, arranques temperamentales violentos, cambios de ánimo, períodos de agresividad, dificultades de aprendizaje, tinnitus (zumbido en los oídos), coyunturas resentidas o rígidas, problemas visuales como doble visión e impedimento visual cortical, y la posibilidad de sordera, daño cerebral...

El peligro aún no había pasado. A Cuddy le flojeaban las piernas. House se dio cuenta y la hizo sentar, estaba muy pálida.

- "Nada de eso va a pasar". Sin mencionarlo, sabía lo que ella había pensado. Lo mismo que él. "Todas esas secuelas casi siempre son consecuencia de una meningitis bacteriana, no viral, ya lo sabes".

El doctor se despidió, después de anotar en la historia colgada en la cama la prescripción para las próximas horas. Cuando salió, una enfermera entró a cambiar el suero que mantenía una hidratación segura mediante una vía que le habían cogido a Rachel en su pequeño brazo. Cuddy no había soltado la mano de House, y ahora le atrajo hacia ella y se abrazo a su cintura, según estaba sentada, llorando. Rachel se despertó en ese momento y les vio.

- "¡Mami! ¡Ya has venido!..."

- "Sí, corazón..." Cuddy se levantó para abrazarla. "¿Cómo estás, te duele algo?"

- "No, ¿nos vamos a casa? Por favor mami, por favor..."

- "No, tesoro. Tendremos que estar aquí unos días, hasta que estés del todo bien. Pero no te preocupes, estaremos todo el rato contigo. Si no estoy yo, daddy se quedará". Y diciendo esto les miró a los dos con los ojos muy abiertos, las cejas arqueadas... House y Rachel se sorprendieron.

- "¿Tú lo sabes?" Rachel se había esforzado por guardar el secreto con su "d". La niña miró a House, que levantaba las manos como diciendo _Yo no he sido_

- "Yo sé muchas cosas... En realidad, lo sé todo" Cuddy ponía cara de saberlo todo, todo...

Rachel y House se miraban, con expresión de susto. Lo del piano no tenía que saberlo... No era posible que lo supiera... House le hizo a Rachel la seña de silencio, con el índice sobre los labios.

- "Es un farol" "No sabes nada", empezó House

- "No puedes saber lo de la fiesta de Navidad del cole porque..." Rachel se calló de pronto, al ver otra vez a House tocarse furiosamente los labios con el índice. La niña se dio cuenta de que ya había hablado demasiado...

- "Así que hay sorpresa para Navidad..." Cuddy estaba ahora disfrutando, a pesar de las circunstancias...

- "Como sigas en esa línea cotilla, no habrá sorpresa ni regalo para ti", le advirtió House, con cara de ofendido... "Y tú, pequeña bocazas, a callar".

Rachel se reía, hasta que la tos la atacó. Su madre la dio un poco de agua. La niña estaba aún cansada, por lo que decidieron que era mejor menos estímulo y dejarla reposar.

- "Puedes irte a descansar, yo me quedo hasta mañana. Greg... ¿Has comido algo hoy?"

- "No, ahora que lo dices, ni me he acordado..."

- "Pues ve, no quiero dos enfermos"

- "A ti tampoco se te ve muy lozana, no presumas..." Era verdad que Cuddy seguía pálida, y se le empezaban a formar ojeras.

- "Era la preocupación, el no saber... Ahora ya estoy bien. Ve a comer algo a la cafetería y tráeme la cena antes de irte a casa. Mañana por la mañana yo iré a casa a dormir un rato cuando tu vengas"

House se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, y pegándose a su cuerpo le habló bajito

- "No es así como yo había pensado que terminaría este fin de semana... pero me reservaré para cuando se pueda. Tengo un record que superar..." La besó suave en los labios. Rachel, ya medio dormida, sonrió.


	14. Chapter 14

Manos pequeñas

Capítulo 14

Diez días estuvo Rachel ingresada, hasta que el Dr. Blake tuvo la seguridad de que estaba perfectamente recuperada y sin la más mínima secuela. Al cabo de una semana ya estaba bien, pero el pediatra quiso asegurarse.

Dos días antes de volver a casa, Rachel celebró su cumpleaños, aún ingresada. Y ese mismo día, los pequeños Foreman-Hadley habían hecho una sonora pero poco complicada entrada en el mundo. Trece tenía estabilizada la progresión de su enfermedad, aún imperceptible, y había parido los dos bebés de forma natural, y tan fácilmente como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. En el punto álgido de los dolores (había renunciado a la anestesia epidural por miedo a que la perjudicara con su problema) le había gritado de todo a Foreman, que había aguantado estoicamente, incluso cuando le agarró la corbata en plena contracción y casi le estrangula. Toda la planta se enteró de que no le iba a dejar tocarla un pelo... de que se fuera olvidando de los "polvos mañaneros", así mismo lo dijo, y que fuera pensando en practicar el método de la autosatisfacción manual...

Cuddy había estado también con ella en el paritorio, como les había prometido, dejando por unas horas la habitación de su hija llena de globos y regalos de cumpleaños, y había documentado el proceso con su cámara para la posteridad. A pesar de que evidentemente estaba sufriendo dolores, Cuddy envidiaba por lo que estaba pasando su amiga. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver coronar al primero de los bebés, y rápidamente llegar a este mundo, un precioso y sano bebé de tres kilos, y lo mismo después con su hermanita, igual de grande y preciosa. Todo el mundo se admiró en la sala de partos. Gemelos en un embarazo a término, y con un peso de tres kilos cada uno... Seis kilos de bebés había llevado dentro la madre. Era realmente poco frecuente, extraordinario y hermoso.

Trece no podía dejar de llorar al ver a su parejita. Bonitos era poco para describirlos. Ambos tenían la piel dorada y eran completamente pelones, sus facciones eran delicadas y preciosas, sus manitas y pies tenían cinco deditos en cada uno de ellos. Y con unos pulmones... Hasta que no estuvieron reposando sobre la tibieza del cuerpo de su madre no cesó el dúo de llanto a todo volumen.

- "Dios, vamos a tener que insonorizar la casa, o los vecinos se reunirán para ver la manera de echarnos..." Foreman se reía mientras Trece le agarró otra vez por la corbata, esta vez para besarle en los labios, por encima de las cabecitas de su hijos. Ese momento lo inmortalizó también Cuddy con su cámara antes de volver a la habitación de Rachel a comunicar las noticias. Allí estaban también el tío Wilson, Cameron y Chase. Todos estuvieron viendo en primicia las fotos en la pantalla del televisor.

Antes de irse, todos pasaron por la habitación de Trece, una vez instalada, para felicitar a los nuevos padres y conocer personalmente a los bebés. House llevó en brazos a Rachel para que los viera, (ella se lo pasaba estupendo con la cojera, que él exageraba haciéndola balancear peligrosamente) y la niña se maravilló con los pequeñines.

En dos días más, Rachel recibió el alta, lo mismo que Trece, y cada uno se dirigió a su casa. La furgoneta familiar que Foreman había comprado estaba a rebosar de juguetes, sillitas, bebés... Trece ya le había pedido perdón por lo que le había dicho en el paritorio y le había prometido, en agradecimiento a haberla dado dos hijos tan preciosos, una recompensa acorde a tal regalo. En el mismo momento en que su ginecólogo les diera luz verde. Eso había tranquilizado a Eric, pues estaba acostumbrado a tomar las amenazas de Trece muy en serio, y se había creído completamente que le tocaría vivir en régimen de castidad en una larga, larga temporada

Rachel volvió también al colegio, donde hasta Freddy Tritter le había dado la bienvenida.

House y Rachel seguían con su plan sorpresa, tras el parón por la enfermedad de la niña, con el apoyo de la profesora de Rachel. Ya tenían ultimado todo el asunto de la función navideña, la víspera de Nochebuena. La pequeña Cuddy y su concierto de sólo dos canciones sería la gran sorpresa casi al final, y se uniría después a todos los niños de su clase que subirían al escenario para cantar un villancico, desearían a la concurrencia Feliz Navidad y las vacaciones navideñas serían realidad...

Después de unos días, sorprendió a su madre y a House preguntando si a Santa Claus se le podía cambiar la petición de regalo, que ella ya había enviado.

- "Bueno..." dudó House. "No sé exactamente los trámites que hay que seguir... pero es que ya está la fecha casi ahí... apenas faltan unos días y seguro que los regalos ya estarán incluso empaquetados, con tantos niños en el mudo tiene que empezar con antelación" Rachel se quedó desilusionada

- "Eso dicen también mis amigos..."

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres cambiar?" le preguntó Cuddy.

- "No, nada. Este año ya es muy tarde, entonces. Lo dejaré para el año que viene..." Pero se quedó tristona durante un rato, para preocupación de su madre que desde la enfermedad no sabía qué hacer para verla feliz.

_Bien, esto se acaba, el próximo será el capítulo final. Millones de gracias a todos los que habéis leído, y aún más efusivas a quienes habéis enviado un comentario, o varios. Todos me han servido, espero, para ir mejorando._


	15. Chapter 15

Manos pequeñas

Por ser el último ha salido bien largo... Disfrutadlo.

Capítulo 15

Y llegó el _día D_... Era víspera de Nochebuena y era viernes.

Para Cuddy no había reunión de la Junta, pero sí la habitual fiesta navideña en el hospital, y tenía que dejarlo todo resuelto antes de asistir a la representación en el colegio de su hija. Estaba atacada de los nervios con todos los preparativos. Rachel no precisaba ningún disfraz especial este año. Ni ángel, ni pastorcillo como en los dos anteriores... lo cual extrañó a su madre.

- "¿No participas en la función?

- "Sí, mami, pero este año es algo distinto, especial. No te preocupes, te gustará." Le había dicho la niña esa mañana, cuando la dejó en el colegio antes de ir a su despacho. Se despidieron hasta la hora de la fiesta de los niños, a las tres de la tarde.

Cuddy no había sido capaz de sacarle más información. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, la fiesta de Rachel no lo único en que ocupar la mente ese día. Estaba también la del hospital, y el lío de los turnos y vacaciones navideñas... quejas de quienes les había tocado guardia, proveedores que no aparecían... De locos.

Y luego estaba House, con esa mirada de... "yo sé algo que tú no sabes". Si no fuera porque no tenía tiempo de fastidiarle, ella también podría pasearse por delante de su despacho con la misma mirada, como él llevaba haciendo media mañana. Y por grande, por enorme que fuera lo que él sabía, lo que no sabía era más aún... Lisa Cuddy estaba segura de eso.

Con House no se podía contar para nada, como no fuera para estorbar, pero Wilson era una bendición. Él se ocupó de indicar al personal de la empresa de eventos que serviría el buffet y las bebidas donde podían instalarse y el espacio que debería ocupar las mesas y demás servicio en la sala, cerca del gran árbol de Navidad, procurando que quedaran libres las vías de evacuación. Lo dejó todo resuelto para la hora de la función de Rachel, a la que también estaba invitado. Después, vendrían directos para que la decana diera por iniciada la fiesta.

Cuando llegó la hora de salir para el colegio de Rachel, Cuddy no había tenido tiempo de comer. Tenía un nudo en el estómago con tantas emociones y estaba lejos de sentirse en su mejor momento. House no pareció darse cuenta, tenía la mente en otra cosa. El tío James sí notó algo raro en su jefa, pero lo achacó al estrés de las últimas semanas. La enfermedad de la niña la había dejado más vulnerable de lo normal, ella misma se lo había confesado la mañana anterior, cuando entró a su despacho a entregarle unos informes y tuvo que esperar a que ella saliera del baño. Y lo hizo llorando, aunque a la vez sonriente. Cuando Wilson se preocupó y le preguntó si no se sentía bien, ella le respondió que estaba "divinamente". Y después le contó que el miedo que había pasado con Rachel enferma la había hecho sentir algo sobrepasada, pero que todo iba a ir bien. Muy bien, le había asegurado.

Cuando llegaron al colegio (a la vuelta de la manzana, en realidad), aquello ya era un revuelo de padres y abuelos buscando el mejor lugar para sentarse y poder ver a sus angelitos. Para cada uno de ellos, su niño o niña eran los más guapos, los más listos, los más graciosos... House desapareció de pronto, y sólo volvió cuando ya estaban apagando las luces de la sala y la representación del Belén estaba a punto de empezar. Cuddy le había reservado un sitio a su lado, de modo que ella quedaba situada entre House y Wilson. Bien, las mamás de los otros niños normalmente la hacían sentir madre soltera en las reuniones, hablando de sus maridos como si no tuvieran otra cosa de que hablar... pues allí estaba ella, entre dos hombres de muy bien ver, los dos pendientes de sus menores reacciones.

En realidad House la miraba más a ella que a la representación, la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Deducía que algo tenía que ver con el famoso secreto entre él y Rachel, pero no sospechaba qué era la cosa. Eso sí, algunos de los compañeros de Rachel estaban en escena y sin embargo su hija no aparecía. ¿Haría algún papel importante o especial, y saldría más tarde?

Aquello iba avanzando, nació el niño Jesús, el ángel casi se cae de su lugar sobre una nube... Grandes y entusiastas aplausos después de terminar, y Rachel no había aparecido. Se cerró el telón y la directora, que hacía también funciones de presentadora, comenzó a hablar. Mientras lo hacía, dando las gracias de nuevo a todos por su asistencia, volvieron a abrir el telón. En un momento habían despejado el decorado y sólo se veía un piano. Lisa Cuddy se quedó mirándolo, y cuchicheó a House

- "Es igual que el tuyo..." Él sonrió, asintiendo. Poco sabía ella que se había empeñado en que Rachel debutara en público con un buen piano, que ni el del colegio ni el del hospital le habían parecido suficiente y que, finalmente, había decidido llevar el suyo. Una fortuna en transporte. Sin contar con que al día siguiente el regalo de Navidad de Rachel estaría disponible también para ser trasladado, aunque esta vez el transporte estaba incluido en los gastos de la compra, otra fortuna... House pensó seriamente que debería dedicarse a vender y transportar pianos, ya que era una actividad tan rentable...

La directora seguía hablando

- "Y ahora tenemos para ustedes algo muy especial. Una alumna de este colegio va a ofrecerles, distinguido público, su primer recital de piano, interpretando dos obras. La primera será "El desfile de los soldaditos de plomo", de Leon Jessel, y después, dedicado al niño Jesús que como hemos visto acaba de nacer, la "Canción de cuna" de Brahms. Nuestra pianista acaba de cumplir cinco años..." La mente de Cuddy estaba trabajando a toda velocidad. El piano, una niña de cinco años recién cumplidos, Rachel que aún no había aparecido, su hija diciéndole por la mañana que iba a hacer algo especial... "Señoras y señores, les presento a la señorita Rachel Cuddy"

Rachel apareció, saludó con una reverencia entre aplausos, y se sentó (se encaramó, más bien) en la banqueta del piano. Las partituras ya estaban allí.

Cuddy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. House tenía un ojo en ella y otro en la niña, para ver cómo encaraba su primer concierto... Wilson le miraba a él, moviendo la cabeza a derecha e izquierda...

House agarró una mano de Cuddy con la suya, apretándosela. Y Rachel arrancó con la melodía. La música era realmente descriptiva, uno podía imaginarse perfectamente un desfile de soldaditos siguiendo el compás. Cuando el ritmo se hizo más vivo, las manos de Rachel recorrían el teclado sin vacilaciones. House miró a Cuddy, que a su vez contemplaba a su hija, fascinada. Al sentir su mirada en ella se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella con lágrimas que empezaban a caer, imparables. House la atrajo hacia él por los hombros y la besó en el pelo. Wilson, que no se había enterado de nada aún de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos (esta vez no había habido anuncio público desde el balcón sobre el vestíbulo del hospital, ni siquiera anuncio privado) se quedó, también ante ese gesto, sin palabras.

Rachel acabó la primera pieza y se volvió hacia el público, sonriente. Las ovaciones y los bravos fueron tales que tuvo que levantarse y hacer su graciosa reverencia. Aún no se habían extinguido los aplausos cuando se volvió a sentar, esperó al silencio y atacó la segunda melodía, dejando a todos emocionados con la archiconocida y tranquilizadora música que tantas madres han cantado a sus hijos para acompañarlos dulcemente hacia el sueño. Cuando terminó, el público se puso en pie, literalmente en masa. Cuddy no podía, sus piernas no la sostenían. Los nervios, le emoción, el no haber comido... Rachel había salido ya por un lateral, pero su directora la mandó salir a saludar otra vez, llevándola de la mano. Cuddy la veía apenas, entre la gente que se había puesto de pie, intentando respirar hondo, calmar el ritmo loco de su corazón. No podía desmayarse ahora, no podía... House ponía ahora toda su atención en ella, toda vez que la parte de Rachel ya había pasado, con rotundo éxito. Pero la palidez de Lisa le estaba asustando. Permaneció sentado con ella, mientras Wilson aún gritaba, silbaba y aplaudía a Rachel con las manos en alto.

- "¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó House. Ella parecía a punto de desfallecer

- "Nada, la emoción... y probablemente una bajada de glucosa, apenas he comido". Procuraba respirar hondo y lento. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo un poco mejor. Rachel tuvo que salir por tercera vez, y esta vez Cuddy pudo levantarse, de modo que la niña pudo ver la cara de su madre, sonriente y emocionada, y el guiño y el gesto con el pulgar arriba que la dedicó House. Todos los niños de su clase se reunieron con ella en el escenario y cantaron el último villancico, dirigidos por su profesora. Con ello, la fiesta terminó.

Hubo una algarabía de niños y padres felicitando a Rachel, volviéndose también a felicitar a Cuddy... Cuando la niña pudo llegar hasta su madre, ésta la abrazó y se sentó con ella encima. La apretó tanto contra su pecho que tuvo que relajar un poco el abrazo porque las dos se quedaron sin respiración.

- "¿Te gustó la sorpresa, mami?". Rachel no podía estar más feliz

-"¿Que si me gustó? ¡Aún no me lo creo! ¡Casi me matáis con la sorpresa! ¿Pero cuándo has aprendido todo eso?". Ahora fue House el que la levantó en brazos, la apretó y se la pasó a Wilson.

- "Hemos ensayado todas las semanas, desde hace años, mamá"

- ¿Años?, Cuddy se reía.

- "Dejémoslo en un año, y medio. Pero aquí el microbio con tres años ya me sorprendió tocando esta última canción simplemente de oído... Tiene más talento que tamaño, os lo puedo asegurar..."

Todos rieron. Saludando a unos y otros salieron para dirigirse al hospital, donde todo estaba dispuesto para la fiesta del personal.

Cuddy dio la bienvenida a todos a través del micro y les invitó a disfrutar, deseándoles una Feliz Navidad. House se daba cuenta de que estaba exhausta, y se recriminaba a sí mismo no haberse dado cuenta antes. ¿Qué pasaba con él, que los síntomas que veía en cualquiera le ponían sobre aviso y sin embargo no se enteraba si algo malo le sucedía a alguna de las mujeres que importaban en su vida? La obligó a ir hasta las mesas de comida, tomar un plato y elegir entre la variedad de alimentos presentes hasta llenarlo. Acto seguido se fue con ella a su despacho, de donde no pensaba dejarla salir hasta que hubiera acabado todo. Wilson paseaba entre el personal, aún con Rachel en brazos, contando a quien quería oírlo (y a quien no también) lo del recital de piano de la niña, y los aplausos que había recibido. Ovaciones, más bien.

La fiesta se animó aún más con la llegada de la familia Foreman. Era la primera salida de los bebés, pues el tiempo había estado demasiado frío. Todo el mundo se arremolinó en torno al cochecito doble, deshaciéndose en elogios de lo lindos y tranquilos que estaban los gemelos. A pesar de ser de distinto sexo, eran parecidísimos. Los dos iban vestidos de blanco, y su piel tenía un tono como de miel clara que les hacía extraordinariamente atractivos. Rachel les contemplaba fascinada. Eran tan pequeñines y tan lindos… Y desde luego, captaban todo el protagonismo. Hasta el tío James, que la tenía en brazos, estaba mirando como bobo a los dos pequeños que, al fin y al cabo, no sabían hacer nada.

Trece estaba guapísima. Con el paso del tiempo el gesto duro de su juventud se había suavizado, y cuando miraba a su familia sus ojos eran dulces y su sonrisa iluminaba el mundo. Eric Foreman era el hombre más feliz del planeta. Parecía que los botones de su camisa iban a estallar de satisfacción. Tenía con él a la mujer que amaba, a la que estaba dando concentrado en el tiempo que les quedara todo el amor que hubiera debido dedicar a ella en los siguientes sesenta años de haber tenido la oportunidad… Y ella le había dado los dos hijos más perfectos, preciosos y sanos que un padre aspiraría a tener. Ellos eran la parte de Remy que siempre le acompañaría si algún día ella ya no estaba.

Cuando los bebés empezaron a agitarse, Remy supo que era su hora de la cena. Wilson la invitó a que fuera a la oficina de Cuddy, podría alimentar cómodamente a los niños, y la decana estaba precisamente allí reponiendo fuerzas.

Cuddy estaba terminando con el súper plato que House la había obligado a prepararse cuando oyeron tocar a la puerta. Pronto apareció Wilson con Rachel y todos los Foreman. Casi dos semanas de práctica ya habían dado a la joven pareja un cierto dominio de la situación y mientras Trece tomó a su niño para ponerle al pecho, pues parecía más impaciente, Eric despejó la mesita del café, extendió la mantita de cambiar pañales y en un momento dejó a su hijita fresca y limpia.

Remy se había sentado junto a Cuddy en el sofá, y la decana insistió en que la dejara al niño mientras se despejaba la ropa.

- "¿Quieres que nos vayamos?" preguntó Wilson, señalando también con la cabeza a House.

- "Eh, cretino, habla por ti" House respondió. "¡Yo esto no me lo pierdo! ¿Te fijas que ha aumentado al menos tres tallas de…?" La mirada glacial de Cuddy le hizo callar

- "No, claro que no, nadie se tiene que ir. Esto es lo más natural del mundo" Remy no se sentía en absoluto violenta.

En cuanto Cuddy le dio el bebé otra vez a su madre, Rachel se instaló en su regazo. Cuddy pudo advertir la rapidez del gesto, señal de unos incipientes celos. Esto provocó en la decana una sonrisa y una pequeña preocupación. Pero a pesar de todo, Rachel estaba fascinada con lo que veía. El bebé se había pegado al pecho redondo y pletórico de su madre y había capturado en su boquita el pezón sin vacilar, para inmediatamente succionar con una fuerza que producía ruiditos de ansia. Al mismo tiempo, con sus ojos preciosos de color verde ambarino miraba como hipnotizado a su madre, que le correspondía en esa conexión tan íntima entre madres e hijos

- "¡Hala… qué chupetones…!" Rachel se maravillaba. "¿Mami, todas las señoras tienen leche en el pecho? ¿Tú también tienes?"

- "No, hija. Las mujeres tienen leche sólo después de que nace el bebé que han llevado en la barriguita, para que pueda comer lo que mejor le sienta hasta que sea un poco más mayor".

Rachel procesaba la información

- "¿Y si tú no me tuviste en tu barriga, entonces no tenías leche?". Cuddy suspiró. No sabía lo que su hija sería en el futuro, pero hoy por hoy la niña demostraba ser muy inteligente.

Todos miraban expectantes, esperando la respuesta a una pregunta tan directa.

- "No tesoro, yo no tenía leche. Pero cuando las mamás no tienen leche, hay unos biberones súper ricos para los niños, y es lo que yo te daba. Y también te gustaba muchísimo.

Rachel le cogía la cara a su madre con sus manitas, y ella se las besó.

Cuando el comilón quedó satisfecho, y tras un eructo de camionero, hubo intercambio de bebés y fue el turno de la nena de tomar su alimento y el de su hermanito de renovar su pañal y quedar listo para unas horas de sueño. Ella chupaba igual de fuerte, y quizás hasta algo más rápido. Todos miraban fascinados. Hay algo mágico en ese momento, en esa conexión, que provoca la sonrisa. Hasta House no podía evitar mirar y sonreír, y esta vez no pícaramente. Rachel dejó a su madre y fue hasta la silla en que House estaba, subiéndose encima de él y abrazándose a su daddy. House y Cuddy se miraron por encima de la cabeza de la niña, sonriendo. Su pequeña estaba experimentando por primera vez el sentimiento de "príncipe destronado"… Precisamente la noche de su éxito en el recital, cuando debería sentirse bien segura de sí misma. Pero, al fin y al cabo, demostraba ser una niña pequeña. Era un alivio, de alguna manera. No querían tampoco una resabiada que pareciera una adulta enana. Rachel y todos a su alrededor debían aún disfrutar de mucha infancia, por mucho don que la niña tuviera para la música. Pero con todo, era una preocupación más para Cuddy.

Esa noche, tras la fiesta y las emociones del día, Rachel ya llegó a casa dormida. Le pusieron el pijama y House la arropó. Se iba a quedar con ellas el fin de semana, y así celebrarían el sábado la Nochebuena y esperarían los regalos de Santa Claus que abrirían el domingo por la mañana.

- "Somos gente seria y coherente…" decía House, con gesto de suficiencia. "Una judía y un ateo celebrando la Navidad cristiana"

- "Sabes que es por Rachel, ella está emocionada con todo este asunto. Y celebrar la Navidad no perjudica a nadie… ". Cuddy se sentó con un suspiro.

- "¿Estás bien?"

La preocupación de House la reconfortaba. Le miró intensamente.

- "Estoy más que bien, no te preocupes". Le tomó la mano. "No sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho con Rachel. Yo nunca me habría dado cuenta de que la niña tiene ese potencial. Y no sólo es que te ocupas de ella, es que lo haces mejor que nadie… y ella te adora. Has demostrado que puedes ser un buen padre, tú que tenías tanto miedo de ser como el tuyo…". House levantó las manos unidas y se la besó.

- "¿Y ahora, después de los protocolarios agradecimientos, me vas a decir de verdad qué te pasa?". Ella le miró sorprendida. Luego sonrió.

- "Ya te he dicho que estoy más que bien. Pero sí es cierto que hay algo que tengo que contarte. Iba a esperar a mañana, para que le echaras la culpa a Santa Claus… ¿Recuerdas aquellas inyecciones que me ponías hace más de cinco años, aprovechando el momento para mirar… ahí?" El asintió. "Pues se ve que eran de efecto retardado… Llevó la mano de House hasta su regazo, y la apoyó, plana, bajo su ombligo. Esto irá así, y así, y así… y si no pasa nada llegará hasta aquí, más o menos en el mes de Julio… Según hablaba, iba separando la mano de su cuerpo, indicando el hueco de un vientre cada vez más grande. House se había quedado paralizado totalmente, con la boca abierta. Ahí el besó Cuddy, antes de que pudiera decir nada. La pasión con que respondió House le dio una idea de sus sentimientos frente a la revelación que acababa de hacerle.

- "Dios mío", dijo él recuperando el aliento. "Voy a empezar a creer que pueden existir milagros". La besó otra vez, la mano en su vientre. "Y desde aquí puedo sospechar que vamos a tener algún problemilla con Rachel, pero… es ley de vida. Mi princesita se va a convertir en una hermana mayor".

Esa noche estuvo llena de pasión y de ternura. House estaba tan maravillado que ya no solo la adoraba, sino que reverenciaba su cuerpo, la capacidad de crear vida.

- "Podría acostumbrarme a esto" Le dijo House al oído. Intentaban dormir algo, abrazados y felices…

- "Deberías. No creas que te vas a librar cuando nazca tu microbio… Pasé sola por ello con Rachel y te aseguro que es muy difícil"

- "¿No me voy a librar? ¡No me quiero librar! Es más, no me quiero perder nada. Mañana por la mañana… chequeo completo y quiero ver la ecografía…"

- "Calma, calma, padre del año. Mañana es sábado, y Nochebuena. En el hospital está únicamente el personal de guardia, los infelices que no se han podido librar. No va a pasar nada por esperar al lunes o martes. Te digo que estoy bien, me hice un análisis de sangre. El nivel hormonal es óptimo, lo que me da seguridad, ya sabes, por mi historial de aborto temprano… pero siempre fue porque mi nivel hormonal era muy bajo y ahora está bien alto. Así que sólo buenos hábitos y buenos alimentos. Y que el padre de mi bebé me quiera…" acalló un bostezo y se fue quedando dormida

- "Eso lo has tenido seguro desde hace más de veinte años, y siempre lo has sabido, Lisa Cuddy…" House se dejó llevar también por el sueño.

Epílogo

La mañana de Navidad

Rachel se despertó antes que ellos y se coló en la habitación de su madre, saltando en la cama.

- ¡Que ha venido santa Claus… que ya ha venido!

Cuddy y House la siguieron al salón, donde estaban los paquetes bajo el árbol, y el piano junto a la pared, tapado con una sábana. Les había costado un gran esfuerzo deslizarlo por media casa, desde el escondite donde estaba, bajo llave, desde que por la mañana lo habían traído, en un rato que Lisa se llevó a la niña al centro comercial.

Cuando Rachel lo vio… gritó, brincó como loca por todo el salón se subió a los brazos de House, a los de su madre…

Al fin se dejó caer en el sofá.

- "Menos mal que Santa Claus parece que no admite cambios en las peticiones de los regalos…" empezó a decir Rachel cuando se le pasó el arrebato. House y Cuddy se sentaron uno a cada lado de ella

- ¿Cuál es el cambio que querías hacer?

- "Es que cuando vi a los gemelos de Remy la primera vez, pensé que lo que más me gustaría sería un hermanito". Cuddy y House se miraron por encima de su cabeza. "Pero ni hablar, aunque se lo pedí a Santa Claus de manera telescópica…"

- "¿Telescópica?" Preguntaron los dos a la vez

- "Sí, eso que se hace con el pensamiento y el otro te entiende…"

- "Ah, telepatía, aclaró Cuddy"

- "Sí, eso. Pues menos mal que no me funcionó la telepatía con Santa Claus… ayer me di cuenta de que los bebés no son ni la mitad de interesantes de lo que yo creía. Y además todos les miran, y eso que no hacen nada, Vaya rollo… Se hacen todo en el pañal…" De pronto se levantó. "Me hago pis. Y yo… sé ir al baño, ¡y limpiarme yo solita!". Salió volando.

- "¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Lisa estaba preocupada, pero House se reía.

- "Mira que va a resultar que funciona lo de Santa Claus..." Se acercó para besarla. "Claro que nosotros hemos ayudado mucho… pero mucho. Creo que será mejor esperar un tiempo para que se entere… y mientras podemos ir preparándola"

- "Sí, va a ser mejor así. Feliz Navidad, Gregory House. Te quiero"

- "Y yo a ti, Lisa Cuddy. Feliz Navidad". Otra vez la besó, con su mano tan grande cubriendo el vientre de ella, que pronto dejaría de estar plano. Les sacó del ensueño de su beso el sonido del piano que Rachel estaba probando.

Lisa se recostó en el sofá, pensando que no podía haber nadie en el mundo más feliz…

Fin

_Pues hasta aquí llegué, me sale la miel por todos los orificios corporales, je, je._

_Pero como ya dije, para dramas y tragedias ya están los telediarios. Ahora estoy, como también les pasó a otros artistas, en el periodo rosa y muy por el incremento demográfico. En todos mis Fics ya se va haciendo algo previsible. Pero mientras haya alguien que disfrute leyéndolo, es suficiente satisfacción para mí. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y os contaré que ahora me lo estoy pasando divertidísimo con un Fic nuevo sobre una pareja que me encanta y de la que nunca había escrito, Mac y Stella, de CSI New York. Los tengo de vacaciones por Grecia y creo que se lo están pasando más que bien._


End file.
